Don\'t Leave Me
by Dauthi
Summary: My first season 03 story! Rukato! If you\'re a digimon tamer you can\'t be normal. But all those incidents can help you bond, as Ruki bonds with Takato...
1. Don't Leave Me

Don't Leave Me Hello peoples! I'm back with my first season 03 fic! And I have decided that after watching some of the episodes, that Rukato rules! :)  **_Don't Leave Me_** A dark mist formed around the nonexistant shape of IceDevimon.  
*Hello, IceDevimon.*  
Whirling around, it was all black. The voice came again.  
*You want revenge on the girl, don't you.* It chuckled. *Well, I'll give you one, and only one chance to kill the girl. You'll know when your time is up.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little tomboy."  
"Hey, I bet she doesn't even have a date for the dance!"  
"Yeah, she never shows up with a boy. She doesn't even show up most of the time!"  
"No boy would ever look at her. I bet she doesn't even have any friends!"  
Now that got Rika furious. Angrily she replied,"Of course I have friends!"  
Diane, the ringleader, sneered and said,"Oh yeah? Well name them!"  
"..."  
Diane smiled triumphantly and said,"See? I told you so. Of course Tomboy doesn't have any friends! She's too ugly and mean."

*sigh* Oh well, just another school day. Rika wondered though, who were her friends? Fat lot of help that did to her. She failed 3 quizs thinking about who her friends were. Not any digimon. She hated all of them, except maybe Renamon, but she wasn't her digimon anymore. Renamon probably hated her now. Most human's were weak. Maybe she could befriend Takato though... What?! She couldn't think of Takato! Besides, he was one of the cutest boys in her grade and probably wouldn't even look at her. *I hate him*she told her self.*What with all that digimon are friends and partners thing.*

Author's note:I know these aren't the exact words, but this episode just premiered yesterday and since I'm not a genius, I don't know all the words. In the future, I will try to get the right words. :)  
*Who are you?*  
*I have come to look for you.*  
*Why?*  
*You and I were meant for each other, you shall be my tamer and make me stronger!*  
*But I already have a digimon.*  
*Oh, you mean that pathetic thing you call a digimon? I can offer you much more than that*  
*But Renamon is...*  
*Don't tell me you're considering Renamon a friend?*  
Friend...  
Friend...  
Is Renamon my friend??  
No, she probably hates me now...  
Diane's right, I don't have any friends...  
But I need one... Right now...  
*I hate all Digimon!*  
*Fine then!*  
*Go away!*  
Oh no... Another Digimon... I thought we destroyed IceDevimon... Here he comes...  
*Apparently since you do not appear to like Digimon, I'll just have to destroy you!*  
She felt the claws coming down... Ripping her apart...

Rika screamed, but no sound came out. It was killing her, no.

She woke up. Thank god it was only a nightmare. Rika looked at the clock. 4:00, oh great. She thought about the events that happened during the day. Quietly, she shifted out of her futon, got dressed in her casual attire, and walked to the park. Someone else stared at her. *My reflection* Rika thought. *Do I have any friends? I guess not. They're right. I am really mean.* A broken heart shimmered on the reflection of her shirt. *I'm just a broken heart.*

An icy hand touched her shoulder. Rika jerked and turned around. Oh no... Wasn't IceDevimon supposed to be dead? A psychic thought answered that question.

*I came so you could train me. But you decided to kill me instead. Now, I shall have my revenge one last time!*

Rika screamed as those claws came down, just like in her dream. No, no, this can't be happening! Somehow, her legs decided to save themselves and while her brain froze, they whisked her down the road and and away from the devil. A while later, she came to a stop in front of a door of an apartment. Rika looked at the number. *Takato's place?* She thought? Oh well, she didn't want to be hurt again. Gasping, she thought she saw a glimpse of a white monster. Quickly, she rang the doorbell. IceDevimon's chance for revenge was gone as soon as Rika rang the doorbell. He vanished, once and for all, to be born at the village as a baby digimon again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato jumped when the doorbell rang. He had woken up very early in the morning, and had been thinking of how to ask a certain someone out. A certain someone named Rika. Fat chance of that though. Rika didn't appreciate anyone, and right after the battle with IceDevimon she had declared that she hated all digimon. When the doorbell rang, for a fleeting moment he thought it might be her, but then his hopes fell again. What would Rika be doing, visiting him at 4:30 in the morning? And it couldn't be his mom because she wasn't coming home 'till 6:30. His father was in France, so who could it be? Opening the door, his mouth fell open. Rika was standing there, pale and trembling, her eyes glistening with tears. Her left shoulder had a nasty gash in it, as if some one had raked her with very long claws. Takato's mouth worked like a fish for a couple moments, and finally he squeezed out,"Rika, what happened?" Takato expected Rika to come back with a smart remark, but what she said surprised him a lot.

"Takato, I'm scared. Please help me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika staggered through the doorway and fell. Takato, his heart leaping for joy and his mind dreaming, locked the door. After laying Rika on the couch he went to the telephone and called his mom on her cellphone, not knowing what else to do.

"Hello, Mom?"  
"Oh hi honey, what's up?"  
"Ummm... thisgirlnamedRika'sinourapartmentandherleftarm'salltornupandIdon'tknowwhattodo!"  
"Okay, then, I'll be right over!" Takato's mom said. She suspected that either Takato liked this girl a lot, he was really panicked because she had a gash on her arm, or both. Knowing her son, Takato's mom had learned to understand him when he got panicked. She left early, saying it was an emergency, and drove straight home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato was pacing the room as his mom applied bandages to Rika's arm. He had just called Rika's family, and her grandmother had said thank you and asked if Rika could stay at his house for tonight because her mother wasn't home. Takato had asked his mom and ended up replying with a yes, wondering if this was all just a very, very good dream.

At last, his mom came into the tiny kitchen, and said,"Your friend's better now, you can go see her, but she's sleeping right now.

Cautiously, taking utmost care not to disturb Rika, Takato tiptoed into the room and sat on the couch, holding Rika's head in his lap. Quietly, he said,"Rika, you mean the world to me and even if you don't like people, I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you. Rika shifted to her right and he hoped she hadn't woken up when he said that, because he didn't want to be embaressed. To his surprise, Rika murmured,"Don't leave me 'Kato, ever." Smiling, Takato whispered,"That much, Rika, I can promise."

Well, how'd ya like it? Just warning you, I have A LOT of revising to do, so I'm gonna have lots of different changes eventually. Also, I might add another chapter or leave it as one chapter. It's all up to you! Plz tell me in your reviews!(That is, if you do review.)


	2. Together

Jichang Guang Jichang Guang 3 11 2001-11-01T20:05:00Z 2001-11-02T00:33:00Z 2 972 5546 ChinaBookCenter.com 46 11 6810 9.3821 _Don't Leave Me_

_Chapter 2  
Together_

Hello peoples! I'mmm back! I've been getting some comments on how the plot was rushed. I know that, sorry! Okay, let's see... Disclaimers: If I actually owned digimon you wouldn't see me writing anything on here, would you? It'd be on TV! And it would have been Taiora instead of Sorato. (Grumbles) Oh yeah, feel free to say anything you want about this!

Together 

Rika walked through the halls, ignoring the nasty comments people said. *Just like the day before* she thought. No wait. Scratch that. The day before something else had happened. Rika sighed. *There's just something about Takato that makes him seem special. *

"Rika Nonaki." "Here." Following her routine schedule, Rika's brain went into autopilot mode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunchtime. She hated lunch. Or rather the time that was spent during lunch. There was always too much talk, too much gossip, and it annoyed Rika. She ate her lunch in solace, faintly hearing the conversation that was striking up behind her with Diane's group.

"I just got a boyfriend!"  
"Really, who is it?"  
"Michael Shellinger."  
"You mean that really cute guy in Juuban Middle School?"  
"Yup that's him."  
"Isn't he a little old for you?"  
"Who cares?"  
"Good point."  
"Oh yeah, well I got Takato Matsuda as a boyfriend!"  
Gasps came from all around the little circle, and questions buzzed around at light-speed.  
"Really?"  
"He is soooo cute!!"  
"Yeah I know, with those goggles of his."

"I heard he got them from Daisuke, who got them from Taichi Kamiya!"

AN: Someone tell me what Daisuke a.k.a. Davis's last name is!

Rika's left hand clenched into a fist. Her fingernails digging in, she felt the pain shoot up her arm, which helped. At least it was something to take her mind off of. Rika wanted to be close to Takato, to be able to cuddle up with him. It would never happen, she knew, but it was still painful listening to them. Why did she, anyways?

The bell rang. It was time to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Rika rushed out of school she saw Takato in the crowd, waving at someone. She slowed down, just in time to get knocked down as a Diane literally flew down the steps and hugged Takato. Sighing, Rika ran back to her house, not seeing nor hearing the look Takato gave her and his muffled shouts.

As soon as she was home, Rika just collapsed, and started sobbing. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to be this way? _I need answers. _She thought. Her feet mindlessly walked away, and soon Rika found herself at the football field. She quickly went to the clearing that most people never bothered with and looked at the tree. Her tree. Rika quietly rubbed her hand against its enormous trunk, sighing in content as the leaves rustled over her, seeming to say, "We'll protect you forever, forever..." It calmed her down, allowing her to think, and an idea snuck through to the center of her head until it was lodged there, so all she could think about was that. *It could work. * Rika mused. 

Rika hurried home. She had a plan, but first she needed a telephone. When she got back, her grandmother was there.  
"There's someone on the phone for you. A young boy, I think."  
Startled, Rika took the phone from her grandmother soundlessly and said in a harsh voice, "Hello?"  
"Hello, Rika?"  
"Takato? What are you doing?"  
"Ummm... I was just calling... because... I wanted to see if your left shoulder was okay!"  
_This was the perfect chance!_ Rika thought and replied,"My shoulder's fine. Listen, can you come to the clearing with the little woods, you know, near the football field tonight? At 9:00PM?"  
On the flip side, Takato was mad at himself for blowing his chance and speculating on what Rika wanted tonight.  
"Okay! Don't be late!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

8:00. Time to prepare. Rika ran out of the house, saying a brief goodbye to her mother and grandmother, and sprinted to the clearing next to the football field. Double swings, check. Carved initials of R & T, check. She'd been preparing this with help from Renamon, although where her digimon got the swings Rika didn't know. Rika smiled, and retreated into the bushes, to wait until Takato got there.

Takato left the house, making up an excuse that he was going to Lee's house to do homework. His parents had naturally called Lee's house, but Lee saved his life by saying that Takato was going to his house, even though he really wasn't. Lee just probably thought Takato was going to Guilmon. He speed walked to the woods, making sure he didn't look like he was in too much of a hurry. Takato didn't want to look suspicious, even though his heart was pounding at seeing Rika again. Earlier that day, why had her eyes filled up with tears? He supposed he would never know. 

At the clearing he was confused. His watch said 9:00, but all that was there were 2 swings, and a marking R & T with a heart encompassing it. Suddenly the bush rustled and just as Takato turned around to face the thing, Rika jumped from them. She smiled, and said, "How do you like it?" Takato stared. He didn't know what it was for anyways. Then it dawned on him. R & T. Rika & Takato. He grinned, and exclaimed, "I love it!" Takato noticed Rika was moving towards him, and waited patiently, wondering what was coming next. And then the kiss came.

He was shocked for a couple of seconds, then kissed back, wrapping his arms around Rika's neck as he did so. He felt as if a beam entered directly to the center of his heart, and a refreshing energy fill his body from it. The wounds, all of them, healed. He had a sensation of peace and happiness. He had a feeling of life.

Pretty soon, though, it was all over, and the pair ran out of breath. They were both dismayed about that, but happiness overwhelmed them, as never before. As the couple laid down onto the grass, Rika quietly spoke.  
"There was always this anger down there, bubbling up. My mom never paid attention to me. You were the only one, with that smile and the determination to help the world. Thank you, for helping to quell that anger. "  
"I always thought there was this empty space in my life. You've filled it in though. By being who you are."  
The stars glittered in the moonlight. They watched the shining twirling dots in the sky. Together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey now that wasn't as bad as before was it? Umm.. Yes? Geez you peoples are hard to please. Anyways, as usual comment, suggest, or flame! Oh yeah, if you don't like it, too bad! I usually write angst stories (you'll see if you read my other ones) so be glad that this actually ends happy! 


End file.
